castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alucard
Picture of Alucard in Dawn of Sorrow would be nice since it portrays him in different style compared to other games. -- 16:30, 21 June 2008 (UTC) It makes sense as he can shape shift, so he can change his appearance to something close to his normal form, but not be recognised from an old portrait of him. --Vae Infectus Title Is he called Alucard Tepes anywhere? As far as I know, it's either Alucard or Adrian Farenheights Tepes. Where is he called Alucard Tepes?--The Traveller 12:58, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I also think that "Alucard Tepes" is improper. I have not seen "Alucard Tepes" excluding this WIKI.--Kiyuhito 14:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Alucard Tepes I believe it has that name for him in the Symphony of the Night manual. --74.251.19.137 I was not found though looked for the "Alucard Tepes" in the SOTN Manual Scans for Mr. P's Realm.--Kiyuhito 13:21, September 6, 2009 (UTC) If you ask me, they should use his real name because "Alucard Tepes" sounds bad and improper......how do you pronounce the sirname "Tepes"?Genya arikado 12:27, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Curse of Darkness manga That Curse of Darkness Manga image with Succubus, that wasn't Alucard, it was Trevor Belmont. -ReikoSan 17:05, September 7, 2009 (EDT) The Harmony of Despair "Trash Talk" incident hey, my friend has the game harmony of despair and she told me that Alucard said some bad words like b***h and f**k .....is that true.......? ;_;Genya arikado 10:33, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ha, well, i wouldn't know, all i know is that he says "damn" in the original SotN.--Reinhart77 13:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok......but if he says anything bad, just tell me! but i do agree....the only thing he says is "Damn" but it still a bad word cuz the meaning is this Damn - To curse; put a curse upon. :Example: That man stole my wallet. Damn him!Genya arikado 11:00, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Cosplaying.... hey guys, um....can i ask, is it hard to cosplay Alucard?Genya arikado 07:34, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Fahrenheit I wrote it this. *'Alucard', whose real name is Adrian Farenheights Tepes (Perhaps the original intention of the name Adrian Fahrenheit Țepeș)--Kiyuhito 07:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Or perhaps :1. Adrian Farenheights Tepes'Perhaps the original intention of the name '''Adrian Fahrenheit Țepeș', also known as '''Alucard :2. Alucard, real name Adrian Farenheights Tepes (Perhaps the original intention of the name Adrian Fahrenheit Țepeș) These two are more common used in writing. --'TX55TALK'' 09:15, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Fixed, Thank you.--Kiyuhito 14:40, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::You're welcome. ;-D --'''TX55TALK 01:53, December 25, 2011 (UTC) He is referred to as Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes in Dawn's Library (actually Alucard, but it still contains his real name), not the way it is (apparently) in SotN's manual. The cosmos is everything. (talk) 12:07, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed.--Kiyuhito (talk) 04:05, February 26, 2013 (UTC) This probably does not count but... Herp derp derp cameo (third from bottom). The cosmos is everything. 21:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Missing seiyuu?! Why is it that every character has only their English voice actors listed and two times at that? Where is the list of the seiyuu? DraculaCronqvist (talk) 17:37, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed.--Kiyuhito (talk) 04:36, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! DraculaCronqvist (talk) 15:38, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Ghostrick Alucard comes Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Shadow Specters forum.yugiohcardmaker.net Is this Castlevania Alucard reference? I don't understand.--Kiyuhito (talk) 06:38, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :I think so. I also see Jiang Shi and the Creature. --Nagumo baby (talk) 07:30, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I have noticed a major contradiction! The template claims Alucard was born in the 15th century, but the Trivia section says his birthdate is unknown. I know that the instructions for Symphony of the Night say he was born in the 1400's, but we all know that backstory information given in the instruction booklet is best taken with a grain of salt. SonofSamhain (talk) 13:07, October 8, 2013 (UTC)